Demon King Banriki
is a half-naked, musclebound space wanderer and barbarian, stated as the "bringer of calamity" to all he encounters. Character History Known as an infamous wanderer who destroys all he encounters, Banriki comes to Earth when he gets word of the remnants of planet Denzi being on the world, upon which he begins to attack the Denziman one after another in brutal supernatural attacks. (striking Kiyama's eye through a telescope, breathing a ripping wind against Midorikawa, attacking Daigorou from underwater and attacking Akira after appearing as an empty van she and Akagi pursued) Although Queen Hedrian initially predicts his arrival and the possibility of calamity with him being around, she ultimately allies with the barbarian in order to defeat the team, much to the disturbance of General Hedrer who has problems with the barbarian from the beginning. While the Denziman have problems fighting him on their own, it is only as a team with multiple team attacks (such as Shotgun, Dragon Fly and DenziStick Boomerang) are they able to defeat him for the first time; but he escapes after fighting DaiDenzin to a stalemate by holding off its DenziSword attack. After his initial incursion, Banriki merely hangs around Vader Castle, becoming nothing but a nuisance to Hedrian and her forces as he eats, drinks and laughs at the failures of the Vader Clan as they constantly plot and fail to defeat Denziman and conquer Earth. Hedrer in particular becomes disturbed by Banriki as he merely just lays around the castle disturbing everyone by his manners and lack of action as he does whatever he wants. Eventually, it comes to a head when the Vader Clan prepare a scheme to use a special "Vader Gas" alongside Vader Monster Sakkalar to kill the Denziman and the children they teach. While Banriki continues to cause a disturbance to the Vader as usual, it ultimately is a ruse to hide that Sakkalar was working with him, using normal smoke on the Denziman scheme while using the Vader Gas on Hedrian and her court! Demon King Banriki uses the opening to take over Vader Castle and declare himself ruler, but his rule is short-lived as Hedrian uses two other Vader Monsters, Kendamalar and Karakurilar, to defeat Sakkalar and help free them from their confinement. For his insolence, Banriki is executed, forced into a hanging where he is transformed into a mannequin-like state used by the Vader Clan to hold candles. However regardless of his now motionless state, Banriki had one final trump card: the emergence of the Banriki Monster, hidden as an egg among the Vader Monster eggs and ultimately hatching to free Demon King Banriki from his confinement. With the power of the willpower-controlling creature, Banriki showed superiority to all who stood against him, whether the other Vader Clan members or the Denziman. Ultimately the other members of the Vader Clan tried to stand up to him or use his reign to advance their own desires: General Hedrer manipulates Banriki to gain an honorable death fighting against the Denziman one last time, while Keller is killed protecting Hedrian from his and the Banriki Monster's wrath. - Ultimately, Demon King Banriki's fall comes from within the Vader Clan itself: in order to discover Banriki Monster's weakness, Mirror decides to "betray" Hedrian and join with the space barbarian. Learning of the willpower connection tied to Banriki Monster's tail, Mirror becomes a crystal ball to allow Hedrian to tell Denzi Dog IC and the Denziman to destroy the demon king's ultimate weapon. When an enraged Banriki discovers the betrayal, he raids Hedrian's prison cell, only for Mirror's crystal ball to blind him making him unable to see. Using his spear, he kills Hedrian's last supporter as he wanders outside Vader Castle blinded by Mirror's sneak attack. Seeing him as vulnerable to an attack, the Denziman use DenziStick Boomerang against him, bringing an end to Demon King Banriki once and for all. Demon King Banriki is mentioned in passing by Queen Hedrian when she recruits the Vader Clan's infamous space warrior Amazon Killer to her follow-up group, Machine Empire Black Magma, stating that if the female warrior was on the Vader Clan's side when Banriki attempted his take-over, she would have been able to stop him. Arsenal * Banriki's first notable attribute is his massive strength, being strong enough to even overpower DaiDenzin as a giant! He has multiple weapons at his usage, including blades he can bring about on his arms and the emission of fire from his hands; while he also can use bizarre supernatural abilities such as curses and breathing wind from his mouth and the ability to shape change and change his size similar to Vader Monsters. Monsters *Jishinlar (41) Notes Portrayal * Demon King Banriki was portrayed by the late Kin Oomae Behind the Scenes * The constellation that Banriki associates with is the constellation of Serpens, being held up in the hands of Ophiuchus. In his initial episode, the constellation that Serpens is held in is misidentified as that of the nearby constellation of Hercules. Conception * were designed by character designer Ryuu Noguchi. Appearances References Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Vader Clan Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains